L'AVENTURE dont VOUS êtes le Héros: Arc Grunlek
by Petite Pirate
Summary: "Viktor hoche la tête et appose ses mains sur vos tempes. Vous sentez qu'il puise dans ses propres points de vie pour vous remettre sur pied. Une énergie et une force que vous croyiez disparues parcourent votre être tout entier. Maintenant c'est à vous, Grunlek Von Krayn, Seigneur Nain, d'aller dans les tréfonds du Crochet de l'Ange et sauver vos amis." Suite de l'Arc Viktor !


.

.

 **BON-SOIR !**

Bienvenue à vous dans cette nouvelle Aventure, ou cette fois, le Héros, c'est VOUS. Enfin… Grunlek, mais c'est vous qui le contrôlez.

Evidemment, **n'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'un prototype** , pas super développé, juste fait pour s'amuser ^^.

C'est l'occasion pour vous de pouvoir jouer et de vous impliquer.

Evidemment, des petites règles s'imposent.

 **Assurez-vous de bien lire les règles avant de commencer l'aventure ! (oui c'est chiant, mais bon, Aventures aussi a un livre de règles)**

 _I) Concept_

Le concept est le même que celui du Livre dont vous êtes le Héros : vous incarnez un personnage, et confronté à plusieurs situations, vous aurez plusieurs choix qui auront des conséquences sur vos actions. L'interaction avec vous suppose donc un minimum d'implication de votre part ^^

 _II) Changement de paragraphes._

Chacun des choix vous mènera à un nouveau chapitre, les numéros de chapitres de fanfictions sont notés. Pour ne pas décaler le numéro et la position du chapitre, le chapitre 1 vient Juste après les petites règles.

 _III) Lancer de dés._

Evidemment, qui dit « Aventures » dit Echec Critique, et qui dit Echec Critique dit « Lancer de dés ». Sachant que pas tout le monde n'a des dés de 10 chez soi, vous aurez besoin du _site Dicelog_ qui vous permet de lancer plusieurs dés différents.

 **ANNONCE: Pour ne pas alourdir l'histoire, les dés d'Aventures de la saison 3 ne pourront pas être intégrés à l'Aventure, car ils supposent une synchronisation live du MJ et du joueur. Les possibilités étant trop nombreuses, cette fanfiction n'en contient pas. Dans le même registre, les avantages et désavantages seront plus allégés.**

 _IV) Outils :_

Un pense-bête, ou du papier et du crayon sera conseillé, car vous pourriez rencontrer des items Bonus qui porteront des informations utiles en temps voulu. Prenez donc soin de bien noter votre inventaire. Assurez-vous d'avoir également toujours les fiches de personnages de Grunlek et de Viktor ouverte dans un autre onglet pour les tests.

 **ATTENTION: Si vous vous arrêtez, n'oubliez pas de noter le numéro du chapitre pour y revenir plus tard !**

Allez, vous voilà au 1

.

.

1

.

Des jours et des jours… Dans votre cellule, magiquement isolée de tout bruit, vous auriez pu devenir fou. Si seulement vous n'aviez pas tenté de frapper la terre d'un grand coup à ce moment-là pour déstabiliser vos ennemis et avoir ainsi l'avantage.

Mais non, il a fallu que vous perdiez le contrôle de votre bras après un magnifique échec critique ! Vous qui pourtant faites toujours de magnifiques succès sous le regard quelque peu jaloux de votre ami Théo. Et cette fois, vous avez été enfermé comme un vulgaire criminel. Ils ont pris soin de tous vous séparer, aussi vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est advenu des autres.

Depuis des jours, vous croupissez dans cette cellule, ne survivant que grâce à votre endurance naturelle et les quelques rares repas dégoûtants que l'on vous glisse sous la porte. Lorsque vous avez mangé ce truc dégoûtant qu'ils osaient qualifier de « nourriture » la première fois, vos réflexes de cuisinier ont instantanément repris le dessus et vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de donner quelques conseils aux personnes qui vous apportaient votre repas. Au début, vous n'étiez pas sûr qu'on vous écoute, mais lorsqu'un plat nettement mieux épicé et cuit à point vous était finalement parvenu après quelques jours, vous avez compris qu'au moins, vos astuces culinaires étaient prises en compte. Ce qui vous laissait penser aussi qu'il y avait aussi des honnêtes gens dans cet endroit, des prisonniers comme vous.

Vous ne pouvez que supposer que si vous n'avez plus eu de nouvelles de vos amis, c'est qu'ils étaient soit morts, possibilité que vous rejetez, soit que Bob était dans l'incapacité d'établir une connexion mentale. Ou bien que la protection magique autour de la cellule empêche qui que ce soit de vous atteindre. Dans vos pires moments de doute, vous vous êtes même inquiété de savoir s'ils ne vous avaient pas abandonné à votre sort…

Mais après des jours à osciller entre l'espoir et le déprime, vous entendez enfin depuis des mois un bruit familier : vous savez qui est venu vous aider. C'est votre compagnon de toujours, Eden, qui ne vous a pas abandonné et qui a bravé les dangers du Crocher de l'Ange pour venir vous sauver… mais elle n'est pas seule… Accompagné d'un vieux paladin que vous avez côtoyé, Viktor.

_ Il y a une porte que toi seul peut ouvrir dans le couloir Nord, dit ce dernier.

Si vous vous demandez ce que Viktor fout là, allez au 57

Si vous le savez, ou si en fait vous vous en foutez de toute manière, suivez-le et rendez-vous au 2

.

.

 _Toute la suite arrivera, c'est en cours d'écriture. En attendant, vous pouvez lire le premier arc avec Viktor, ou le refaire ^^_

 _Il me faut encore bien intégrer les nuances de réussite critique, d'échec critique, d'avantage et de désavantage. L'arc de Grunlek étant sensiblement plus long (à écrire hein, pas à faire), cela me prend du temps._

 _Je vous le conseille, NE FOLLOWEZ PAS CETTE FANFICTION , sinon vous aurez des dizaines de mails de notifications._

 _Je tiens à préciser bien sur qu'il se peut qu'il y ait des maladresses et des oublis, ce format est vraiment très compliqué, le mettre en fanfiction numérique l'est encore plus._

 _Je sais que j'aurais des remarques, mais à un moment, il faut savoir se mouiller. Look Forward !_

 _Petite Pirate_

 ** _._**

.

.


End file.
